Who wants to be a millionaire (SD style)
by shadow child
Summary: The cast of Slam Dunk has been invited to play 'Who wants to be a millionaire'. What could happen? pls r
1. Rukawa

Slam Dunk's :Who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the slam dunk characters. They all belong to the great   
Inoue Takehiko-sama.   
Neither do I own or have anything to do with the show "Who wants to be a   
millionaire"   
  
So, on with the story…  
  
  
Who wants to be a millionaire, Slam Dunk style. \  
  
  
Sakuragi was late as usual, everyone had already arrived and they were waiting for him.   
Rukawa, like his usual self fell asleep on the keypad and was starting to drool on it when…  
  
Sakuragi: MHAHAHAHAHA!!! Wait no longer minna-san. The Tensai is here so we can start the   
show.  
  
Rukawa: * at the corner * do'aho  
  
Sakuragi: TEME KITSUNE!!! * approaches the super rookie, intending to pick a fight, but   
later finds himself surrounded by rukawa's fans *  
  
Fan #1: What do you think you are doing?  
  
Fan #2 : Yeah! First you are late and made all of us wait for you and then you try to pick   
a fight with 'our' Rukawa.  
  
Sakuragi backs off.  
  
Sakuragi: TEME KITSUNE! I'll let you go this time. * Stomps off to his seat *  
  
  
~ Show Begins ~  
  
Regis: Good Evening everone, and welcome to who wants to be a millionaire charity special.   
Tonight, we have some very talented and tall contestants. You probably guessed it, yes, we   
have some of the most talented basketball players from the kanagawa prefecture. And here   
they are.  
  
* camera focuses on each contestant slowly as their names flash across the bottom of the   
screen. *  
  
The camera focuses on Sakuragi…  
  
Sakuragi: * waves * * Hears Haruko's voice in the audience and starts to blush *  
  
Next was Rukawa…  
  
Rukawa: * zzzzzzzzzzz * * drool * * stirs * *wakes up * * blinks at camera * * zzzzzz *  
  
This went on until every one of the contestants were introduced. Amongst them were the   
Shohoko starting members, Sendoh and Fukuda from Ryonan, Fujima from Shoyo, Kiyota and Jin   
from Kainan.  
  
Regis: Why, don't we have a lively cast today. * camera focuses on Rukawa who was still   
asleep *  
Ahem. Anyway, time for our fastest fingers first question.  
  
Regis: Put the names of these people in alphabetical order.  
* stares at the names *  
A) Uozumi  
B) Kogure  
C) Maki  
D) Hanagata  
  
* Everyone in the studio sweatdrops and stares at the four people who were seated in the   
front row *  
  
~ 10 seconds later ~  
  
Regis: Okay, now lets see the answers to the fastest fingers first question.  
D) Hanagata  
B) Kogure  
C) Maki  
A) Uozumi  
  
Regis: Now lets see the contestants results.  
  
* everyones name lights up on the screen except Sakuragi's and Kiyota's *  
  
Sakuragi & Kiyota: TEME!!! * walks up to Regis *  
  
Sakuragi: How can the Tensai not have the correct answer!  
  
Kiyota: And the Ace too.  
  
* in the background *  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: TEME KITSUNE! * but pauses as he hears Haruko shout his name *  
  
Regis: ahem. Well so, and the first to get to the hot seat is…Rukawa Kaede! * ?? *  
  
At this, the Rukawa cheerleaders stood up and started cheering.  
Everyone else in the studio watched them and started sweatdropping.  
  
Regis: So Rukawa, are you ready to play the game.  
  
Rukawa: * ignores him and walks towards the seat *  
  
Regis: Um hmm… so everyone, lets play who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Regis: So Rukawa, are you ready to begin your climb to a million dollars for charity.  
  
Rukawa: * stares at Regis *  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop * Okay. For a hundred dollars.  
  
Who is the captain of the Ryonan basketball team?  
A)Akagi Takenori  
B)Fujima Kenji  
C)Uozumi Jun  
D)Sendoh Akira  
  
Rukawa: * glares at Regis who looks equally as confused as he was * My final answer is C.  
  
Regis: Okay. Your final answer C. Lock it in. And you got a hundred dollars.  
  
Sakuragi: che! Anyone with a brain can answer that.  
  
Rukawa: * turns around * But you don't, do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: *grits his teeth * I will not hit him. I will not hit him. I will not hit him.   
* continues *  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop * Back to the game. Whispers: boy is this going to be a long night.  
  
~ Minutes later ~  
  
Regis: For sixty-four thousand dollars,  
  
What does letter does the universal peace sign represent?  
A)B  
B)V  
C)P  
D)C  
  
Rukawa: * thinks for awhile * My final answer is B.  
  
Regis: And you just won sixty-four thousand dollars.  
  
Regis: Whoa, Rukawa, you are four questions away from a million dollars and you still have   
not used a single lifeline, you must be excited.  
  
Rukawa: * zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop * Whispers: How does anyone fall asleep in such a short time anyway.  
  
Sakuragi: HAHAHAHA… * points at the scene before him *  
  
Akagi: * Hits Sakuragi on the head * BAKA!  
  
Sakuragi: ITAI!! TEME GORI! * pounces on gori.  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi-kun. Onegai yamette. * stands at her seat and looks at Sakuragi with puppy  
dogs eyes *  
  
Rukawa: * wakes up * do'aho. * walks up to the big fight and knocks Sakuragi on the head *  
  
Sakuragi: TEME KITSUNE!  
  
Rukawa: * stands there and stares at his hand * *blinks * * walks away *  
  
Sakuragi: KORA RUKAWA!  
  
Mitsui, Miyagi & Ayako: Stop it Sakuragi! * three of them tries in vain to hold him back *  
  
Regis: I think we should go for a commercial break now.  
When we come back, we'll see if Rukawa will make it to the magical million.  
Stay with us.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Hehehe…gomenasai minna-san. I was really bored and this idea came across my mind. I know I   
am really bad at writing humor but…hehe can't say I didn't try. Pls r&r and let mi know what   
you think and whether I should continue this…hehe. ARIGATOU! 


	2. Sakuragi

Slam Dunk's :Who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the slam dunk characters. They all belong to the great Inoue   
Takehiko-sama. Neither do I own or have anything to do with the show "Who wants to be a   
millionaire"   
  
Anyway, on with the story…  
  
  
Who wants to be a millionaire (SD style) part 2  
  
~ On the set ~  
  
Sakuragi: TEME KITSUNE!! * Pulls Rukawa by his shirt into the big fight which was now   
taking place on the studio's set. *  
  
Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Rukawa fan #1: That's it, lets get him!  
  
Rukawa fans: Yeah! * All run down but is blocked by some security guards who were very brave   
to have gone up against them *  
  
Meanwhile in the huge mess down on the main set….  
  
Sakuragi Guntai: Sakuragi… mou yamette kudasai. * All four of them tugging at Sakuragi and   
drags him to a corner of the studio.  
  
Sakuragi: Let go off me! * He struggles in vain as his 'friends' tie him down to his seat   
with the help off Kiyota who was very happy to help *  
  
  
Sendoh: Does this happen all the time?  
  
Akagi: More than you can imagine.  
  
Sendoh: * sweatdrops *   
  
  
Rukawa: zzzzzzzzzz * drool * zzzzzzzzzzzzz   
  
Mitsui: He sure is heavier then he looks. Pant pant * half carrying and half dragging   
Rukawa to his seat *  
  
Miyagi: Yeah. * nods *  
  
Mitsui: * Stops in his tracks * Mind giving me a hand here.  
  
Miyagi: Hai hai * walks towards Mitsui and Rukawa who was still fast asleep *  
  
Miyagi: He sure is one good sleeper. Even with all the commotion Sakuragi created he   
manages to sleep through it.  
  
Mitsui: Quit talking so much and help more.  
  
  
Jin: You think we should give them a hand?  
  
Fukuda: I think their doing alright without our help.  
  
Jin: Hmmm…..  
  
Fukuda: ... … …  
  
Jin: … …  
  
Fukuda: … … …  
  
  
~ Ten minutes later ~  
  
Regis: Alright everyone, welcome back to who wants to be a millionaire.  
Rukawa here has already gotten sixty-four thousand dollars for charities, now we'll   
see how much more he can get. Remember folks, he still has all his lifelines and he is only   
four questions from a million dollars.  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Regis: Question twelve, for a hundred and twenty five thousand dollars.  
Which team did Michael Jordan play for after he made his come back.  
A) Chicago bulls  
B) Washington Wizards  
C) Boston Celtics  
D) Los Angeles Lakers   
  
Rukawa: B is my final answer.  
  
Regis: Congratulations Rukawa, you have just won a hundred and twenty five thousand dollars.  
  
Rukawa fanclub: YEA!! RUKAWA!!  
  
Rukawa & Regis: * sweatdrop *  
  
This goes on until…  
  
Regis: Congratulations Rukawa, you have won a million dollars. I think you have made a lot   
of children out there happy. Thank you for playing.  
  
Rukawa: zzzzzz * wakes up * * stares at camera * * stands up and walks away *  
  
Sakuragi: nmmm hmmm mmmppp mmpphhh * he tried his best to say something but in vain as his   
'friends' were good enough to tie him to the chair and then stuff a dirty old smelly gym   
sock in his mouth.  
  
Regis: * sweatdrops * Okay. * walks back to the stage*  
  
Regis: Now, since Rukawa has walked away with his prize money for the charities, lets play   
our next fastest fingers first question.  
Put the title of this show in the correct order.  
A) No  
B) Ke  
C) Mono  
D) Hime  
  
Regis: That was interesting. Now for the answers.  
C) Mono  
A) No  
B) Ke  
D) Hime  
  
Now lets see who is our lucky contestant tonight.  
And he is * sweatdrop * Sakuragi Hanamichi?  
  
Sakuragi: Mhhhpppp mmmm * bounces up to Regis *  
  
Regis: * Undoes the knot and pulls out the old gym sock which was in the poor boys mouth. *  
  
Sakuragi: TEME! Youhei, how dare you do this to the Tensai. * sees Haruko beside Youhei and   
calms down a little. *  
  
Regis: Ummm… Sakuragi, before you play for a million dollars, I'm sure I'm speaking for   
everyone when I ask you…How did you answer the questions if you were tied up?  
  
Sakuragi: * grins * *points towards his feet which were now bare *  
  
Regis: Okay. That answers more than one question. * pinches his nose *  
Well, let's play for a million dollars.  
  
Sakuragi: MWHAHAHAHA  
  
Both walk to their respective seats.  
  
Regis: Question number one for a hundred dollars.  
  
What does the 'Y' in 'Y2K' stand for?  
A) Yes  
B) You  
C) Yeast  
D) Year  
  
Sakuragi: Hey, its no fair. You gave Kitsune all the easy questions. * stands up and intends   
on beating the poor host up but decides against it as he remembers that haruko was watching. *  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop *  
  
Sakuragi: I think I will use one of my lifelines.   
  
Regis: Which one would you like to use.  
  
Sakuragi: 50 : 50  
  
Regis: Alright, it takes away two wrong answers.  
  
Both B and C disappeared.  
  
Sakuragi: That didn't help much. It could be A because it sounds like a radio station. But   
could it be D.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Sakuragi: I think I will use another lifeline. The one to call a friend. I would like to   
call Youhei. * points at his friend *  
  
Regis: I'm sorry but you cannot call him because he is in the studio now.  
  
Sakuragi: NANI!  
  
Regis: * rubbing is ears * Yes, why don't you call someone else. Or you could use your   
other lifeline.  
  
Sakuragi: Fine then. I want to poll the audience.  
  
Regis: Okay audience members, pick up the device in front of you and pick your answer.   
A) Yes or D) Year.  
  
~ A few seconds later ~  
  
Regis: The results are in and, 0% chose A and 100% chose D.  
  
Sakuragi: Fine, I'll go with the audience. * Looks at Haruko * D is my final answer.  
  
Regis: And you've just won one hundred dollars.  
  
Sakuragi: Arigatou Haruko-san. * puppy dog eyes * * starts singing his tensai song *  
  
Regis: * slaps head * Okay everyone, its time for a commercial break.  
When we come back, we will watch Sakuragi here continue his climb to a million   
dollars.  
  
~*~  
  
Arigatou minna-san for reading. This is going to be a long long fic. Pls r&r. 


	3. Sendoh

Slam Dunk's :Who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the slam dunk characters. They all belong to the great Inoue  
Takehiko-sama.   
Neither do I own or have anything to do with the show "Who wants to be a   
millionaire"   
  
Anyway, on with the story…  
  
  
Who wants to be a millionaire (SD style) part 3  
  
  
  
Regis: Everyone, welcome back to Who wants to be a millionaire.  
For all those who have just turned on your television set, today is the charity special.   
Now, Sakuragi has just answered his first question and is on his way to a million dollars.  
So, let's get back to the game.  
  
Sakuragi: ore wa tensai tensai sakuragi…* sings quietly to himself *  
  
Regis: Okay, Your second question.  
Which of this is one of the Seven Wonders of the World?  
A)The great pyramids of Egypt  
B)Rukawa…* ??? *  
C)Basketball * blink blink *  
D)Science  
  
Sakuragi: * grumble grumble * How could Rukawa be it! Teme kitsune!  
I think want to use my last life line.   
  
Regis: Alright. Who do you want to call?  
  
Sakuragi: Let's see. I cannot call anyone who is in the studio so, I guess I'll call Aota Tetsuo (Judo guy)  
  
Regis: Okay, let's call him. * ringing sound is heard. *  
  
Tetsuo: Hello?  
  
Regis: Hello is Tetsuo there?  
  
Tetsuo: Speaking.  
  
Regis: Ah, Tetsuo. I am Regis from Who want to be a millionaire. Your friend Sakuragi has a problem. You will have thirty seconds starting now.  
  
Sakuragi: Hey Tetsuo. Which of this is one of the Seven Wonders of the World?  
A)The great pyramids of Egypt   
B)Rukawa  
C)Basketball  
D)Science  
You have twenty seconds.  
  
Tetsuo: Hmm…If I had a choice I would say Judo but it is A, the great pyramids of Egypt.  
  
Sakuragi: Arigatou. There is still about ten seconds left.  
  
Tetsuo: Hmmm…Sakuragi, have I ever told you that you were born for Judo. I mean… * thirty seconds were up and the phone line was cut *  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrops *  
  
Sakuragi: Ano, I think I will go with him. My final answer is A.  
  
Regis: Final answer A. * pause * And you have just won two hundred dollars.  
  
Sakuragi: * grin *  
  
Regis: Now Sakuragi. For three hundred dollars.  
What does "YMCA" mean?  
A)Yearly Maniac Convention Association.  
B)Yes i Made the Celtics Association.  
C)Young Mad Chicken Association.  
D)Young Men's Christian Association.  
  
Sakuragi: * ponders * * mumble *  
  
Regis: Take your time.  
  
Sakuragi: It can't be A or C. So it is between B and D. Hmmm….  
Alright. I want to take the money and leave.  
  
Regis: Are you sure.  
  
Sakuragi: Positive.  
  
Regis: Okay. You can keep your two hundred dollars. But I want you to just take stab in the dark. Just pick one answer.  
  
Sakuragi: Okay, then my answer would be D.  
  
Audience: * jaws drop * thinking: He actually got the correct answer.  
  
Regis: I'm sorry Sakuragi. You could have won three hundred dollars but two hundred is not that bad.   
* giggles *  
  
Sakuragi: * mumble mumble * Thanks anyway. * stalks of stage *  
  
Regis: * hangs stretched out with the prize in his hands. *  
Well, Sakuragi has just won two hundred dollars for some very happy charities out there. Let's see how much there other contestants get win for the charities.   
So, lets play our next fastest finger question.  
Put these numbers in ascending order.  
A)32,459  
B)32,697  
C)32,987  
D)32,634  
  
Alright, now for the answers.   
A)32,459  
D) 32,634  
B) 32,697  
C) 32,987  
  
Now let's find out who our next contestant is. He is Sendoh Akira.  
  
Sendoh: * Walks on stage *  
  
Sendoh fans: YEA!!  
  
Rukawa fans: Hmp.  
  
Everyone else: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Now Sendoh, you have been very quiet through the whole show. Aren't you nervous at all?  
  
Sendoh: Should I be?  
  
Regis: Okay Sendoh, Let's play Who wants to be a millionaire.  
  
Sakuragi: * grumble * I could have won more.  
  
S. Guntai: HAHA Sakuragi only got two hundred.  
  
Sakuragi: URUSAI!   
  
The whole set goes quiet. Everyone stares at Sakuragi.  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: Teme…  
  
S. Guntai: Hanamichi. Stop it.  
  
Regis: Alright everyone, back to the show. Sendoh here is about to start his quest to a million dollars.  
So, Sendoh, are you ready for your first question?  
  
Sendoh: Yep.  
  
Regis: Here is your first question.  
Who wrote the book titled "The little prince"?  
A) Antoine de Saint  
B) Anne Rice  
C) Mercedes Lackey  
D) Anne Bishop  
  
Sendoh: The last three authors write fantasy books so, my final answer will be A.  
  
Regis: A it is. And you have just won a hundred dollars.  
  
Sendoh: * grin *  
  
Sendoh fans: YEAH!! Sendoh-kun.  
  
Regis: whisper: Are they always like that?  
  
Sendoh: whisper: Hai, they are kind of like Rukawa's ne…  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop *  
  
Sendoh: HAHA  
  
Everyone else on the set: Huh??  
  
Regis: Hmm…anyway, our next question…  
  
Time passes by till finally…  
  
Regis: Congratulations Sendoh. You have won a total of a hundred and twenty five thousand.  
Thank you for playing the game, we hope to see you again.  
  
Sendoh: Thanks. * walks away *  
  
Sakuragi: HAHA even Sendoh didn't make it to a million dollars.  
  
S. Guntai: * at least he got more then a thousand dollars. *  
  
Sakuragi: NANI!  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrop *  
  
Miyagi: He seems a little upset to day.  
  
Mitsui: A little is too small a word.  
  
Haruko: At least he tried his best.  
  
Sakuragi: Haruko-chan. * starts floating *  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: TEME KITSUNE!!!  
  
Mitsui: He really should expand his vocabulary.  
  
Miyagi: Yep. * nods *  
  
Sakuragi: NANI!!   
  
Haruko: Sakuragi, onegai yamette.  
  
Sakuragi: * sits down *  
  
Regis: Alright everyone. Since that is settled. Let's move on to our next fastest fingers first question.  
Put these subject names in order.  
A) English  
B) Mathematics  
C) Science  
D) History  
  
Now for the answers for those who are at home watching.  
A) English  
D) History  
B) Mathematics  
C) Science  
  
And our next contestant is * sweatdrop * Fujima Kenji from Shoyo.  
  
Fujima: Thank you.  
  
Regis: Fujima, you have been very quiet though the whole show, any reason.  
  
Fujima: Himitsu. ~ secret ~  
  
Miyagi: He must be planning against his next match against us.  
  
Mitsui: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Alright, nevermind. Let's play Who want to be a millionaire.  
  
Fujima: Alright.  
  
Just as they both sat down on their seats, the alarm to call the end of the show went off.  
  
Regis: I'm sorry Fujima, that signals the end of the show.  
Not to worry, you'll come back on our next show to play the game.  
  
Fujima: Sure, thank you.  
  
Regis: Well everyone. That is the end of today's episode. Please join us next time to watch Fujima climb his   
way to a million dollars.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Gomen nasai all Sendoh fans. I can't seem to decide what to write for Sendoh's game. Honto ni gomenasai.  
Demo, pls r&r. Arigatou for reading this far. 


	4. Kenji

Slam Dunk's :Who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the slam dunk characters. They all belong to the great   
Inoue Takehiko-sama.   
Neither do I own or have anything to do with the show "Who wants to be a   
millionaire"   
  
Arigatou minna-san for all the reviews. Although all of a sudden I feel like I'm running   
out of ideas for their questions…hehe…but I'll find some…Arigatou again for reviewing this   
story.  
  
  
Who wants to be a millionaire (SD style) part 4  
  
Regis: Welcome back everyone. For all those who missed our last episode. Here, we have some   
basketball players from Kanagawa. So far, Rukawa has made a million dollars for   
charity. Sakuragi, two hundred. Sendoh, a hundred and twenty five thousand. And now,   
we have Fujima Kenji start his climb to the magical million.  
Welcome Kenji.  
  
Kenji: Thank you.  
  
Regis: So, are you ready to play who wants to be a millionaire?  
  
Kenji: Hai.  
  
Regis: Alright. Your first question.  
Which show is the character Cyclops from?  
A) A-men (???)  
B) I-men  
C) H-men  
D) X-men  
  
Kenji: Well, I used to watch this show so, my final answer is D.  
  
Regis: Alright. D. Lock it in. And, you have just won a hundred dollars.  
  
Kenji: Thanks.  
  
Regis: Now on to question two.  
What kind of animal is a wombat?  
A) A reptile  
B) A mammal  
C) An amphibian  
D) An insect  
  
Kenji: um…it has to be B.  
  
Regis: Final answer?  
  
Kenji: Yes. B is my final answer.  
  
Regis: Congratulations. You have just won two hundred dollars.  
  
Sakuragi: Please get the next one wrong. * starts chanting *  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragu: NANI!  
  
Akagi: Oh no…  
  
Miyagi & Mitsui: Fight, fight, fight…  
  
Kogure: Maa maa Sakuragi…  
  
Sakuragi: Hmp! * gets beck to his seat *  
  
Fujima: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Anyway, On to your third question.  
  
Minutes passed, and Fujima answered all the questions that he was given. Sakuragi in the   
meantime was strapped to his seat and had his jacket's sleeve stuffed in his mouth.  
  
Regis: Well, so far so good. Now, for sixty four thousand dollars.  
In which part of the body can a conjunctiva be found?  
A) In your ear  
B) In your eye  
C) In your hand  
D) In your head  
  
Kenji: Hmm…  
  
Regis: You still have all three of your lifelines. Do you want to use one?  
  
Kenji: I already have an answer in mind, but I'm not very sure.  
I would like to use my 50:50.  
  
Regis: Alright, lets use 50:50.  
  
~C and D disappear~  
  
Regis: So, which one is it.  
  
Kenji: * smiles * My answer is B.  
  
Regis: Confident?  
  
Kenji: Quite. 'Thank goodness I paid attention in class last week.'  
  
Regis: And you have just reached the third safe level.  
  
Kenji: Arigatou.  
  
Regis: Hmm…So, how do you feel now? You only have five more questions to go to a million.   
You also have two more lifelines intact.  
  
Kenji: Well, I'm feeling a little more confident then I was when I first got here.  
  
Regis: That's good. Well, lets not waste any time and go on to the next question.  
What does Sakuragi-kun call Rukawa? *???* 'Who writes these questions anyway?'  
A) Tensai  
B) Kitsune  
C) Shorty  
D) Gori  
  
In the background, Sakuragi bounces in his seat while both Miyagi and Gori, or, Akagi   
sweatdrops.  
  
Kenji: Okay… It can't be A because he calls himself that. We all know very well who he   
calls 'shorty' and 'Gori'. So, my answer will have to be B.  
  
Regis: I have to agree with you. And you have just gotten a step closer to a million dollars.  
  
Kenji: * smiles *  
  
Meanwhile, his very own fan club makes their way through the doors.  
  
Kenji fans: * starts doing numerous cheers *  
  
Rukawa and Sendoh fans: Hey, we were here first!  
  
All the fans start to get into a fight. Amazingly, a few very brave security guards managed   
to break all of them up and everything was soon as 'normal' as they could get once again.  
  
Regis: Well, that definitely wasn't very unusual.  
  
Kenji: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: So, on to your next question.  
  
~Just a while later~  
  
Regis: Take your time.  
  
Kenji: I think I will take the money and leave.  
  
Regis: Is that your final decision?  
  
Kenji: Hai.  
  
Regis: Alright then. Congratulations on winning the five hundred thousand.   
Thank you for playing who wants to be a millionaire. We hope to see you again.  
  
Kenji: * shakes his hand, receives the money* Arigatou. * walks away *  
  
Regis: Well, that certainly went well. Fujima Kenji has just made five hundred dollars for   
numerous charities.  
Now, we have six more contestants to go. Which one will take the hot seat tonight?   
Well, let's find out now.  
Put these names of these planets in the order starting from the planet farthest from   
the sun.   
A) Venus  
B) Pluto  
C) Neptune  
D) Uranus  
  
Now, for all those at home who are not too sure of the answers, here they are.  
B) Pluto  
C) Neptune  
D) Uranus  
A) Venus  
  
Alright, let's find out who our next player is. And he is Fukuda from Ryonan.  
  
Kiyota: Che.  
  
Sakuragi: Mhmpnmmm...  
  
Rukawa: * looks up for a minute blinks, then goes back to sleep *  
  
Fukuda: * walks straight to the seat *  
  
Regis: 'Not another weird one.'  
  
Fukuda: * stares *  
  
Regis: Well, Let's play who wants to be a millionaire.   
Your first question...  
Where are penguins and polar bears usually found?  
A) In a jungle  
B) In the Polar Regions  
C) In your back yard  
D) At the Equator * sweatdrop *  
  
Fukuda: * stares at the question with a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look on his face *  
  
Regis: * nods *  
  
Fukuda: My final answer is B.  
  
Regis: Alright. B is your final answer. And you have just got a hundred dollars.  
  
Fukuda: * glares at Regis * 'Does he have to say the most obvious things all the time?'  
  
Regis: Okay, we will go for a commercial break now. Join us once again and watch Fukuda   
from Ryonan continue his way to a million dollars.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Arigatou minna-san. Pls r&r and let me know what you think so far. Honto ni Arigatou!! 


	5. Fukuda/Akagi

Slam Dunk's :Who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the slam dunk characters. They all belong to the great   
Inoue Takehiko-sama.   
Neither do I own or have anything to do with the show "Who wants to be a   
millionaire"   
So, let's get on to the story.  
  
Who wants to be a millionaire (SD style) part 5  
  
Regis: Welcome back everyone. Here with us now is Fukuda from Ryonan.  
He has already won a hundred dollars. How much will he win next? Let's find out.  
Are you ready to play who wants to be a millionaire?  
  
Fukada: Hai.  
  
Regis: Alright, here is your first question.  
Which team from the Kanagawa region made it to the inter-high games?  
A) Kainan & Ryonan  
B) Shohoku & Ryonan  
C) Kainan & Shohoku  
D) Kainan & Shoyo  
  
Fukuda: 'Is he trying to rub it in?' Well, My final answer is C. Kainan and Shohoku.  
  
Regis: And you have just won two hundred dollars.  
  
Sakuragi: Hget hthe hnext hquestion hwrong. * continues chanting with the sock still in his   
mouth. *  
  
Rukawa: * snores *  
  
Regis and Fukuda: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Whisper: Is he always like that?  
  
Fukuda: * nods *  
  
Regis: * sweatdrops *  
  
A little while later.  
  
Regis: Thank you for playing who wants to be a millionaire.  
  
Fukuda: * stands up and walks away *  
  
Regis: And that was Fukuda from Ryonan who has won eighteen thousand dollars for charity.  
Now, let's move on to our next fastest fingers question.  
Put this children's book title in order.  
A) Potter  
B) And the  
C) Harry  
D) Sorcerer's Stone  
  
Now, the answers.  
C) Harry  
A) Potter  
B) And the  
D) Sorcerer's stone  
  
And our next contestant is Akagi Takenori from Shohoku.  
  
Akagi: * walks up to the stage * Arigatou.  
  
Regis: * looks up * 'He sure is as tall as they say.'   
Well, Akagi welcome to who wants to be a millionaire.   
Are you ready?  
  
Akagi: Yes.  
  
Regis: Well, Let's play the game then.  
  
Sakuragi: Mhhpppmmm...mhgorip?!?  
  
Regis and Akagi: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Well, Akagi, as the captain of the Shohoku team, I admire you...  
  
Akagi: 'Whoa, just because it is our first time going to the inter-high games.'  
  
Regis: So...what is your secret to controlling your team members?  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrop * Well, nothing much, Maybe a knock to the head once in awhile.  
  
Regis: I see.  
  
Akagi: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Well, on to your first question.  
  
~ A little while later ~  
  
Regis: For a thousand dollars.  
Who produced the music in the game Final Fantasy X?  
A) Nobuo Uematsu  
B) Junya Nakano  
C) Masashi Hamauzu  
D) Rikki  
  
Akagi: Well, D is definitely not the answer.  
My final answer is A.  
  
Regis: Do you play the game?  
  
Akagi: No, but I have read an article on it before.  
  
Regis: Okay. And you have just won a thousand dollars.  
  
Akagi: 'phew'  
  
Regis: You are now at your first safe level. How do you feel?  
  
Akagi: Fine.  
  
Regis: Confident?  
  
Akagi: Hai.  
  
Regis: Well then, let's move on to your next question.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Regis: Well Akagi, you have just made it to your third safe level. How do you feel.  
  
Akagi: Well, I feel confident.  
  
Regis: To win the million dollars?  
  
Akagi: Nope, to win enough to help the charities out there.  
  
Regis: Well, let's see.  
What is the female part of the flower called?  
A) Pistil  
B) Carpel  
C) Stigma  
D) Dioecious  
  
Akagi: My final answer is A, Pistil.  
  
Regis: Congratulations you have just won sixty-four thousand dollars.  
  
Akagi: Arigatou.  
  
Regis: Now for the next question.  
What is a schnauzer?  
A) A fish  
B) A cat  
C) A dog  
D) A rodent  
  
Akagi: My final answer is C.  
  
Regis: C is correct! Now, your question.  
  
Akagi: Arigatou.  
  
~Later~  
  
Regis: Whoa Akagi. Congratulations. You have won a million dollars.  
Not to mention you still had two lifelines.  
  
Akagi: Aa. Arigatou.  
  
Regis: Thank you for playing who wants to be a millionaire.  
We hope to see you again.  
  
Akagi: * walks off stage *  
  
Regis: Ladies and Gentlemen. That was Akagi Takenori from Shohoku.  
Now, back to the game.  
Let's play our next fastest finger question.  
Put these numbers in the ascending order.   
A) 33,333  
B) 33,323  
C) 33,232  
D) 33,322  
  
That was a lot of threes.  
Now, the answers.  
A) 33,333  
B) 33,323  
D) 33,322  
C) 33,232  
  
And our next contestant is... Jin from Kainan.  
  
Jin: * walks up to Regis *  
  
Regis: Well, let's play who wants to be a millionaire.  
  
Jin: * nods *  
  
Regis: Now, before we begin. Are you nervous at all?   
Two of our contestants have already walked away with the million dollars.  
  
Jin: No, not at all.  
  
Regis: Well then, your first question.  
Name a certain red-headed samurai from the anime "samurai x"  
A) Hiruma Gohei  
B) Amakusa Shogo  
C) Himura Kenshin  
D) Shinomori Aoshi  
  
Jin: My final answer is C. Himura Kenshin.  
  
Regis: Do you watch a lot of anime?  
  
Jin: 'What is that supposed to mean. I am anime.' * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Well, You have just won a hundred dollars.  
  
Jin: Arigatou.  
  
Regis: Well, let's go for a commercial break now.  
When we come back, we will watch if Jin from Kainan continue his way to the magical   
million.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Ano...minna-san...just for that last question. I would like to say...I do not own the anime   
rurouni kenshin * Even though I want to *, we all know who does soo...hehe...well, anyway,   
pls r&r and tell me what you think about this chapter. Arigatou!!  
  
p/s: arigatou hatsuyuki-chan for helping me with some of the questions. ;) 


	6. Jin

Slam Dunk's :Who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the slam dunk characters. They all belong to the great Inoue   
Takehiko-sama.   
Neither do I own or have anything to do with the show "Who wants to be a   
millionaire"   
  
So, let's get on to the story.  
  
p/s: Arigatou Alexia for telling me my mistake...hehe...  
  
Who wants to be a millionaire (SD style) part 6  
  
Regis: Welcome back everyone. For those who have just tuned in, now, we have Jin from Kainan   
playing. He has just won a hundred dollars and is about to continue his climb.  
Are you ready for the next question?  
  
Jin: Hai.  
  
Regis: Well, here it is.  
Who wrote the book entitled "Broken Blade" from the rune blade trilogy?  
A) David Eddings  
B) Ann Marston  
C) Raymond E. Fiest  
D) Anne Bishop  
  
Jin: Well, My final answer will be B. Ann Marston.  
  
Regis: Do you read a lot of books?  
  
Jin: Not really, but this is kind of like a gut feeling.  
  
Regis: Well, you are right.  
That is a good gut you got there.  
  
Jin: 'huh?'  
  
Everyone else: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: 'opz' Well, on to your next question...  
  
~Later~  
  
Regis: Well, we'll use 50:50 then.  
  
Jin: Hmmm...My final answer will be A.  
  
Regis: A is your final answer.  
  
Jin: Hai.  
  
Regis: Well then, you have just won a hundred and twenty five thousand.  
  
Jin: Arigatou.  
  
Regis: How do you feel now?   
Just three more questions to a million dollars. And you still have two lifelines.  
  
Jin: Well, it depends on the questions...  
  
Regis: Alright then, are you ready for you next question?  
  
Jin: Hai.  
  
Regis: Then here it is.  
What is a depression in a line of mountains or hills called?  
A) Escarpment  
B) Knoll  
C) Ridge  
D) Col  
  
Jin: 'I know this one, but what?'   
  
Regis: Do you want to use a lifeline?  
  
Jin: No thanks. 'Soka!' My final answer is D, Col.  
  
Regis: Are you sure? You get this wrong and you will lose ninety seven thousand dollars.  
  
Jin: * thinks for awhile * Yep, My answer is D.  
  
Regis: Alright then.  
  
Jin: * crosses fingers *  
  
Regis: And D is correct.  
Congratulations Jin.  
  
Jin: 'Does he have to do that all the time. I could have gotten a heart attack.' Thanks  
  
Regis: Well, Now for half a million.  
The scientific name "Cervus nippon keramae" belongs to what creature?  
A) Ryukyu Sika Deer  
B) Kashmir Stag  
C) Eld's Deer  
D) Swamp Deer  
  
Interesting question...  
  
Jin: I'm not too sure.  
  
Regis: you still have two lifelines.  
  
Jin: Well, I'd like to poll the audience then.  
  
Regis: Alright, let's poll the audience.  
Hmmm...very close numbers.  
28% choose A  
20% choose B  
22% choose C  
30% choose D  
  
Jin: I don't know. I have a feeling it is A though.  
  
Regis: Remember, you still have one more lifeline.  
  
Jin: Well, I guess I'll use it then.  
  
Regis: Alright, who do you want to call?  
  
Jin: I think I will call Maki-san.  
  
Regis: Alright, let's call Maki.  
* phone rings *  
  
Maki: Hello?  
  
Regis: Hello, is Maki there.  
  
Maki: Speaking.  
  
Regis: This is Regis from Who wants to be a millionaire...  
  
Maki: Whoa! Did I make it!!...  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: well, no.   
  
Maki: I see.  
  
Regis: Here we have Jin from your basketball team.  
He seems to be stuck and needs your help.  
  
Maki: okay, I'm ready.  
  
Regis: You will have thirty seconds to answer the question.  
And your time starts now.  
  
Jin: Okay Maki Sempai,   
The scientific name "Cervus nippon keramae" belongs to what creature?  
A) Ryukyu Sika Deer  
B) Kashmir Stag  
C) Eld's Deer  
D) Swamp Deer  
  
You have twenty one seconds.  
  
Maki: I heard it somewhere before, let's see.  
  
Jin: Hayaku. Ten seconds.  
  
Maki: I know, the answer is...  
  
* phone line was cut *  
  
Regis: That did not help did it?  
  
Jin: Yeah.  
  
Regis: What will you do now?  
  
Jin: I guess all I can do is take the money and leave.  
  
Regis: Are you sure?  
  
Jin: Yep, this is too much money to put on a gut feeling.  
  
Regis: Okay then, you can keep the two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for charity.  
  
Jin: Arigatou.  
  
Regis: Now, just pick an answer.  
  
Jin: My answer would have been A.  
  
Regis: A. Oh...You could have won the money.  
Well, Thanks for playing. We hope to see you again.  
  
Jin: Arigatou.  
  
* shakes hand *  
  
Regis: Well, that went well.   
Now, let's find out who out next contestant is with our next fastest finger question.  
Put these object's sizes from the biggest to the smallest.  
A) An airplane  
B) A car  
C) A watch  
D) A mug  
  
Before we find out who our next contestant is, here are the answers.  
A) An airplane  
B) A car  
D) A mug  
C) A watch  
  
Now, our next contestant is Miyagi from Shohoku.  
  
Miyagi: * hears Ayako cheer for him *  
Aya-chan...  
* starts floating to Regis *  
  
Ayako: * slaps her forehead *  
  
Regis: Can someone do something about him.  
*points to Miyagi who was still floating *  
  
Ayako: Mattaku  
* walks down to where Miyagi was *  
* takes out her fan *  
* whacks him on the head...hard *  
  
Regis: ouch * winces *  
  
Miyagi: Aya-chan, don't you love me anymore?  
* goes teary eyed *  
  
Ayako: * sweatdrop *  
* walks back to her seat *  
  
Regis: All right Miyagi, are you ready to play.  
  
Miyagi: * sniff sniff * Hai.  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop * Let's play then.  
Are you ready for your first question?  
  
Miyagi: Yep.  
  
Regis: For a hundred dollars.  
What is a ewe?  
A) A female dog  
B) A female sheep  
C) A female cat  
D) A female lion  
  
Miyagi: My final answer is B.  
  
Regis: And you have just won a hundred dollars.  
Next question.  
What color is the Japan flag?  
A) Green and red  
B) Red and Blue  
C) White and red  
D) Blue and green  
  
Miyagi: Is this suppose to be a trick question or something?  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop *  
  
Miyagi: My final answer is C unless I'm wrong.  
  
Regis: Well, you have just gotten two hundred dollars.  
  
* bell rings *  
  
Regis: Well, that signals the end of the game.  
You will come back on the next game.  
Thank you for playing this far.  
  
Miyagi: Hai. Arigatou.  
  
Regis: Well, join us next time and we'll find out if Miyagi will make it to the magical million...  
  
Miyagi: Of course I will... for Aya-chan.  
  
* whack *  
  
Regis: *Pushes Miyagi away from the camera.*  
Well, like I said. Join us next time. Thank you.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Arigatou minna-san. For all the kind reviews and for reading. Pls, remember to r) 


	7. Miyagi

Slam Dunk's :Who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the slam dunk characters. They all belong to the great   
Inoue Takehiko-sama.   
Neither do I own or have anything to do with the show "Who wants to be a   
millionaire"   
  
Now, on with the story....  
  
Who wants to be millionaire (SD style) part 7  
  
Regis: Welcome back everyone. Tonight, we have a roll over contestant and he is Miyagi from   
Shohoku high.  
Welcome back Miyagi.  
  
Miyagi: Great to be back.  
  
Regis: Well, let's play the game then.  
  
Miyagi: Hai.  
  
Regis: Are you ready?  
  
Miyagi: Yep.  
  
Regis: Then. Here is your next question. For a three hundred dollars.  
What is the name of the first man who landed on the moon?  
A) Russell Schweickart  
B) Neil Armstrong  
C) Donald Slayton  
D) Ronald Evans  
  
Sakuragi: get this wrong...get this wrong...* chants *  
  
Miyagi: Urusai Sakuragi. In fact, I know the answer to this question.  
  
Sakuragi: * turns into stone and starts cracking...cracks into pieces and fall to the floor *  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
Sendoh: * smacks his head * Yare yare.  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi-kun daijoubu?  
  
S.Guntai: Aa...He's okay...* starts sweeping the pieces of Sakuragi away *  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop *Um hm...  
  
Miyagi: Hai. My answer is B. Neil Armstrong.  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Miyagi: Hai. My final answer is... * sees Ayako in the audience * Aya-chan.  
  
Regis: Huh?  
  
Miyagi: Uh...B...My final answer is B.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Alright. B. And you have just won three hundred dollars.  
  
Miyagi: a hehehehe... * starts blushing *  
  
Ayako: Mattaku...  
  
Anzai: Ohohohoho...  
  
Sakuragi: Oyaji, what are you doing here?!  
  
Mitsui, Akagi and Ayako: Anzai-sensei.  
  
Anzai: Ohoho...I came to watch you all play.  
  
Mitsui: 'Yosh...I will be the next one in the seat playing...' * looks at the last   
contestant, Kiyota. * 'Yeah, if I lose to him, I will be the laughing stock.   
* Imagines Sakuragi laughing at him. * 'I will be the next one to play.'  
  
Regis: Uh hm! On to the next question...  
  
Miyagi: Hai.  
  
~ A few questions later ~  
  
Regis: Are you sure?  
  
Miyagi: Hai. D is my final answer.  
  
Regis: You still have two more lifelines you know.  
  
Miyagi: Hai.  
  
Regis: Alright. Lock it in. And, you have just won sixteen thousand dollars.  
  
Miyagi: * smiles *  
  
Sakuragi: * grumble grumble *  
  
Regis: Are you ready for the next question?  
  
Miyagi: Hai.  
  
Regis: Alright then. For thirty two thousand dollars.  
  
In what year did the Tokugawa end?  
A) 1868  
B) 1859  
C) 1872  
D) 1888  
  
Miyagi: 'I knew I should have paid more attention during history lesson.' Ano...I would   
like to use a lifeline.  
  
Regis: And which one would you like to use?  
  
Miyagi: Since I already used call a friend...I guess I'll use the 50:50  
  
Regis: Alright, let's use 50:50 and take away two incorrect answer.  
  
* Both B and D disappear *  
  
Regis: I don't think that helped much did it.  
  
Miyagi: Nope.   
  
Regis: What will you do? You still can poll the audience.  
  
Miyagi: Alright. 'Aya-chan is in the audience, so I guess it'll be alright.'  
  
Regis: Well, everyone, please pick up the voting device in front of you and key in your   
answer.  
  
* Pause *  
  
Regis: The results are in. 88% chose A. 11% chose C%. And * sweatdrop * 1% chose B.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop and stares at Sakuragi *  
  
Sakuragi: * looks away and starts whistling * It wasn't me. It was...erm...the Kitsune   
here...he must have pressed the button with his cheek. * lifts up Rukawa head and   
points at the voting device beneath his face. *  
See.   
  
Ayako: * takes out her fan and whaks Sakuragi *   
  
Rukawa looks up. His left cheek had the imprint of the voting device. He yawns and goes   
back to sleep.  
  
Rukawa fans: Aa. Rukawa-kun.  
  
Sakuragi: * mumble grumble *  
  
Anzai: Ohoho...  
  
Sakuragi: Nee jiji...tell them it wasn't me. * cups the old man's chin in his hand *  
  
Anzai: Ohoho...  
  
Mitsui: Oi...Yamette.  
  
Akagi: * Wham * Hm.  
  
Sakuragi: che.  
  
Sendoh, Fukuda, Fujima, Jin: * all sweatdrop *  
  
Regis: Back to the game. So, Miyagi, what is your decision.  
  
Miyagi: I will go with the audience. A is my final answer.  
  
Regis: Are you sure?  
  
Miyagi: Hai.  
  
* pause *  
  
Miyagi: 'Do they always have to do that?'   
  
Regis: Congratulations Miyagi, you have just won thirty two thousand dollars.  
  
Miyagi: * grins *  
  
Regis: Are you ready for your next question?  
  
Miyagi: * nods *  
  
Regis: Well, here it is.  
  
~ A little while later ~  
  
Regis: Congratulations Miyagi, I'm sure you have made a lot of charities happier with the   
hundred and twenty five thousand you have won. Thank you for playing and maybe we'll   
see you here again.  
  
Miyagi: Hai. Arigatou.   
  
Miyagi walks off the set, to the seats and took his seat beside Ayako.  
  
Ayako: Well done.  
  
Miyagi: Aya-chan.  
  
Ayako: Mattaku...  
  
Regis: All right, on to our first fastest finger question of this episode.   
Put this movie title in order.  
A) A new  
B) Wars  
C) Star  
D) Hope  
  
Before we find out the name of our next contestant, let's see the answers.  
C) Star  
B) Wars  
A) A new  
D) Hope  
  
And, out next contestant is...Mitsui from Shohoku.  
  
Kiyota: Kuso...It can't be. How come I didn't make it?  
  
Regis: Okay...Let's play who wants to be a millionaire.  
  
Mitsui: Hai.  
  
Regis: Now, I guess you have waited long enough for your turn.  
Are you ready for your first question?  
  
Mitsui: Yep.  
  
Regis: Alright, for a hundred dollars.  
Which planet is the farthest from the sun?  
A) Earth  
B) Mars  
C) Pluto  
D) Venus  
  
Mitsui: My final answer is C.  
  
Regis: And it is correct...  
Now, for your next question.  
What are the ancient Egyptians known for?  
A) Building the Pyramids  
B) Inventing the light bulb  
C) Building the Great Wall  
D) Discovering gravity  
  
Mitsui: My final answer is A. Building the Pyramids.  
  
Regis: Right you are.  
Are you ready for your next question?  
  
Mitsui: Yep.  
  
* pause *  
  
Regis & Mitsui: huh? * both look at Sakuragi. *  
  
Sakuragi: What?  
  
Regis: Nothing.  
  
Sakuragi: What? Tell me...  
  
Mitsui: We are just amazed that you didn't say anything this time.  
  
Sakuragi: AHAHAHAHA...  
  
Ayako: * behind Sakuragi with her fan in hand *  
  
Regis: Okay, that's a relief.  
  
Mitsui: * snicker *  
  
Regis: Now, for three hundred dollars.  
  
~A little while later~  
  
Regis: Are you sure?  
  
Mitsui: Yes.   
  
Regis: Lock it in and...You have just won a thousand dollars.  
  
Mitsui: Arigatou.  
  
Regis: We will now go for a commercial break. Join us again to find out if Mitsui here   
will make it to a million dollars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, done. Arigatou minna-san. Hope you liked this chapter. Especially since I know I   
took a long long time to get it done...* whew * Pls remember to r&r while you are here.   
Arigatou!! 


	8. Mitsui/Kiyota

Slam Dunk's :Who wants to be a millionaire!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the slam dunk characters. They all belong to the great   
Inoue Takehiko-sama. * bows *  
Neither do I own or have anything to do with the show "Who wants to be a   
millionaire"   
  
Now, on with the story....  
  
Who wants to be millionaire (SD style) part 8  
  
  
Regis: Welcome back everyone, tonight, we have Mitsui from Shohoku. He is at a thousand   
dollars.  
So, Mitsui, are you ready for question?  
  
Mitsui: Hai.  
  
Regis: Alright then, here it is.  
What is the name of the Egyptian god who has a jackal's head?  
A) Ra  
B) Horus  
C) Isis  
D) Osiris  
  
Mitsui: Ato...sonno...let's see. * pause *  
My answer is B.  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Mitsui: Hai.  
  
Regis: And your answer is correct!  
  
Mitsui: * phew *  
  
Regis: Are you ready to double your money?  
  
Mitsui: Yep.  
  
Regis: Alright then.  
  
~Later~  
  
Regis: Now, for a quarter of a million.  
In what year did the Great Fire of London take place?  
A) 1665  
B) 1666  
C) 1589  
D) 1600  
  
Mitsui: * why do I get all the weird questions? * I would like to use my 50:50.  
  
Regis: Alright then, let's use 50:50 to take away two incorrect answers.  
  
* Both C and D disappeared. *  
  
Regis: That did not help much did it?  
  
Mitsui: Nope. I knew that both C and D were to early.  
  
Regis: You could always take your money and leave.  
  
Mitsui: No thanks.  
  
Regis: Okay.  
  
Mitsui: * thinks * I guess my answer will be B.  
  
Regis: Are you sure? You could lose a lot of money of you get this wrong.  
  
Mitsui: Yep. 'please tell me that it's right..'  
  
Regis: The Great Fire of London took place in 1666.  
You have just won two hundred and fifty thousand.  
  
Mitsui: * phew *  
  
Regis: Are you ready for your next question?  
  
Mitsui: Yep.  
  
Regis: Alright then, for half a million.  
What is the scientific name of Death's-head Hawk-moth?  
A) Catocala sponsa  
B) Callistege mi  
C) Acherontia atropos  
D) Rhodometra sacraria  
  
Mitsui: 'kuso!' Ano... I think I will take the money and leave.  
  
Regis: Are you sure?  
  
Mitsui: Yes.  
  
Regis; Alright then, now, I want you to just pick an answer. Any answer.  
  
Mitsui: I had a feeling that it was C, so... my answer would have been C.  
  
Regis: Ohh...you would have gotten it correct.  
  
Mitsui: * has an 'oro' expression on his face *  
  
Regis: Congratulations on you winning the two hundred and fifty thousand.  
  
Mitsui: * still dazed * Aa. * walks of stage *  
  
Regis: Now, let's bring on our last contestant. Kiyota from Kainan high.  
  
Sakuragi: AHAHAHAHA * points at Kiyota *  
  
Kiyota: Urusai!  
  
* Whack *  
  
Sakuragi: Itai. * rubs his head *  
  
Kiyota: hahaha... * trips over his feet and lands on his face *  
  
Sakuragi: * snicker *  
  
Kiyota: * gets up and rubs his nose *  
Kuso!  
  
Regis: Ah... Kiyota, do you mind coming up to the seat?  
  
Kiyota: Aa.  
  
Regis: Welcome. I'm sure you had a long wait, so, are you ready to play who wants to be a   
millionaire?  
  
Kiyota: Hai.  
  
Regis: Alright then, here is you first question...  
  
Sakuragi: Boo boo... * has his fist clenched and his thumb pointing downwards *  
  
Ayako: * stands in front of Sakuragi, with her fan in hand *  
  
Sakuragi: ahehehe... * sweatdrop *  
  
Rukawa: Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi: TEME!  
  
* whack * * whack *  
  
* both Rukawa and Sakuragi get up with bumps on their heads *  
  
Rukawa: * gets back on his seat and starts sleeping * zzzzzzzzzz...* drool * zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Sakuragi: Hn!  
  
Regis: Like I was saying, your first question.  
  
~Later~  
  
Regis: Now, for two thousand dollars.  
What is the name of the sunken city in many myths and legends?  
A) Alexandria  
B) Tantalus  
C) Olympus  
D) Atlantis  
  
Kiyota: Hm...easy. My final answer is C.  
  
Sakuragi: * snicker *  
  
Regis: * sweatdrop * Are you sure about that?  
  
Kiyota: Hai.  
  
Regis: Well, I'm sorry, but Olympus is not the correct answer. The answer was D, Atlantis.  
  
Kiyota: Impossible, I read it somewhere before.  
  
Sakuragi: Ahahahaha  
  
Rukawa: Futari dono do'aho. * both of you are do'ahos *  
  
Sakuragi & Kiyota: NANI!  
  
* Both pounce on Rukawa *  
  
S. Guntai: Oi, Sakuragi, yamette.  
  
Akagi: * walks into the fight and hits to people on the head *  
  
Both Rukawa and Kiyota are seen with bumps on their heads.  
  
Sakuragi: AHAHAHA...* points and the two boys *  
  
* whack *  
  
Sakuragi: ITAI!  
  
Miyagi: Right on the spot.  
  
Sakuragi: TEME! * jumps on Miyagi *  
  
Haruko: Sakuragi-kun...  
  
Sakuragi: Aa...Haruko-san.  
  
* Wham *  
  
Akagi: What do you think you are doing?  
  
Sakuragi: Hm!  
  
Regis: * Sweatdrops * Anyway, in total, three million, two hundred and sixty nine thousand   
and two hundred dollars will be donated to charity by our sponsors. Thanks for watching who   
wants to be a millionaire. We hope to see you soon. Good night!  
  
~After the Show~  
  
On the train back home...  
  
Akagi: Everyone, one cm above your seat!  
  
Other passengers: * sweatdrop *  
  
Kogure: Akagi, not here.  
  
Shohoku members: * all sweating with the obvious look of pain all over their faces *  
  
This goes on until all of them reached their stop.  
  
~owari~  
  
Done!...So fast...* sniff sniff * Arigatou minn-san, pls r&r and let me know what you think of this story, ne?   
Ja ne! 


End file.
